Always an Absolution
by mcgreygirl
Summary: Darcy and Lizzy board the Titanic. What happens when their paths cross and their fate is intertwined? It's not what you think. Read to find out! Titanic/Pride and Prejudice, Darcy/Elizabeth. R/R Chapter 3 up!
1. Unexpected Meetings

First of all, I want to thank you for even opening this story. It's my first one, and so its pretty exciting! And also, since it is my first story, I would really like constructive feedback and of course, tons and tons of reviews!

Summary: Basically this story is set at the time of the Titanic on the Titanic. Its about Darcy, who plays the Rose character, and Elizabeth (Lizzy), who plays the Jack character meeting and falling in love, etc. It will generally follow the plot of the Titanic, but will also be completely different. I really hope you all like the story, I'll try to do it as much justice as i can muster for it being my first.

Characters: As I already mentioned, Darcy is going to be the depressed/crappy life character (Rose) and Lizzy is going to be the free/artsy character (Jack). Also, I tried to use as many characters from Pride and Prejudice as possible, but I also use some characters from The Titanic (The captain, ship designer, and other people). The only outstanding Oop character I have is Anne de Bourgh, who instead of being sickly and quiet, is incredibly annoying and, in the future, a verbal abuser. However, Bingley is also slightly Oop, he is just a little more...boisterous, than he was in the movie.

More about this story: It's based on the 2005 version of Pride and Prejudice, the one with Kiera Knightley and Matthew Macfadyen. I've read the book and seen the HBO version...but nothing chocks up to the movie.

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice or The Titanic and characters, trust me, you'd know if i did because these movies would not have been nearly as good.

* * *

His body was going numb. He had closed his eyes and blocked out everything, the reprimanding voice of his Aunt Catherine, the high-pitched wine of his fiancé, Anne, and the monotonous sound of hooves beating on the road. The blackness surrounded him like a blanket, the most relaxed he's been since his parents died. He knew it wouldn't last long, he could already hear the loud whistles of nearby ships. They were to arrive very soon. However, he tried to hold on to this last bit of comfort before he would be boarding a ship that would take him to a place that would forever make him miserable. He tried to imagine his life, married to his vexatious Aunt's daughter. No doubt it would be filled with tedious parties and frivolous dinners. He would spend his time catering to his wife and making unintelligent conversations with people he despises...

"Fitzwilliam! Fitzwilliam Darcy, are you listening?" The voice of his impatient Aunt penetrated his day dreaming. He looked up and was met with a warning stare. "What on earth are you doing? I say, you should be listening to dear Anne, she is describing the Titanic from what she heard of her acquaintances. It might interest you." She scolded.

"Of Course. Please accept my apologies. I beg you continue." He directed half heartily towards his fiancé. The truth was, he had absolutely no interest in the dreary details of the Titanic. He had heard quite enough about it from the papers and people buzzing about it.

Anne was nearly about to finish her sentence about the Titanic being the largest movable object made by humans when a particularly obnoxious whistle sounded and the carriage came to a stop. The next moment, the carriage door was opened and he was received by the valet.

"Hello Sir, Welcome to the White Star Dock and home of the R.M.S. Titanic." The valet greeted in a rehearsed tone. Darcy acknowledged him and climbed out of the carriage, offering his hand to Anne and his Aunt Catherine. He found a bell boy lingering nearby and heavily tipped him to take their bags to their suite. The carriage pulled away and it was then that they were able to take in the size and appearance of entire ship. The ladies gasped and started admiring the ship right away.

"Oh my, look how lovely. It looks so handsome and well groomed. But oh, look how high up it is and goodness gracious, how tall! I shall be lost every minute of the day." Anne commented.

"Yes, I quite agree. However it is splendid. I shall be looking foreword to settling in and inspecting our company." Declared Aunt Catherine.

Feeling he needed to add something out of politeness, Darcy contributed a "Yes, quite magnificent," and went back to staring at the back of Anne's hat. It was purple and white, adorned with several feathers and a bow to match her white pinstripe dress. His eyes shifted over to his Aunt, taking in her somewhat smaller polka dotted blue hat and summery green dress. He then took in his own apparel, bleached white lapels, crisp suit, top hat, he felt ridiculous. The thought of it all made him feel nauseous and he stifled vomit.

"Sir, are you feeling alright?" A helping man had noticed his change in color.

"Yes, yes, I'm quite fine." Darcy replied, not wanting to cause a scene and end up being interrogated by Catherine and Anne. "Kind sir, I trust you wouldn't mind helping these ladies to their suites? I need to away. I'll only be just a moment." He said as he slipped a more than adequate tip in his pocket. Before the ladies could inquire where he was going, Darcy had already escaped and the helping man was escorting them away.

Darcy meandered his way through the crowd, pushing his way through, getting a lot of stern glairs and "The nerve!" thrown at him. However he didn't care. He just wanted to get away, away from his Aunt Catherine, away from Anne, away from the ship. He couldn't bear it any longer. He kept walking at a steady pace until he came to a deserted piece of dock, overlooking the clear water. Putting his elbows on the rail, he cradled his head in his hands. He was rejoicing in his escape and the soothing quiet, it was something he wasn't able to have often. Darcy sighed, he heard footsteps coming. He knew this quiet could only last for a short while, it always does in his life. The footsteps stopped and he felt gentle eyes on him. He felt his breath being taken away as a sweet smell of flowers drifted his way.

* * *

There was a captivating garden that held a quaint meandering brick path, a few benches, and the most lovely flowers Lizzy Bennet had ever seen. It was there that she decided to pass her time until the departure of the Titanic. She found a patch of purple and white flowers that were slightly overgrown and grew together. They laced themselves about a simple rustic looking bench which the sun was shining down on. The flowers gave off such a sweet soft smell that Lizzy couldn't resist picking a few and tucking them in her hair. She made herself comfortable on the bench and took out her writing pad and quill.

Writing was her way of relief, and she dearly loved it. Lizzy had started it ever since she had learned to write the alphabet. It was something so natural to her and she seemed to always have something to write about. It allowed her to escape from the boring life of a typical English daughter.

However, her writing came at a cost to her. The Bennet family, consisting of five daughters, were at a struggle for money. That is not to say that they couldn't afford anything, but they didn't have the largest house, or the most recent fashions from London, the most luxurious carriages, or the most servants. On top of her already low status, being a female writer was unheard of, and greatly frowned upon, especially in high class company. In fact, it was extremely lucky of the Bennet family to be able to contact their far richer relatives, the Gardner's, to arrange tickets for them on the Titanic. The Bennet's wanted to start a new life in America in hopes of coming across fortune, and to drop Jane off at the Gardner's house to start her new job as a nanny to Mrs. Gardner's newborn son.

Everything was settled to start their voyage to America. Lizzy was set to meet the rest of the Bennet's when they got on the Titanic, as she was currently living in London to further her writing career. So when she arrived at the dock a few hours early she wandering around trying to find a place to start her new story about her trip to America.

As the time passed, Lizzy became restless, too excited to sit and write. She picked her supplies up and went to the dock. It was unusually quiet, and the ocean was perfectly calm. The sun landed on the water in such a way that it looked as though she was dreaming, it was so breathtaking. However, she was still a little ways from the Titanic, so she slowly started to make her way towards it, hand on the rail, taking in the scenery.

Elizabeth kept walking, admiring the birds, and the growing size of the Titanic. She was so consumed by her thoughts, that she didn't notice when she nearly bumped into a very depressed looking gentlemen. He had is head cradled in his hands, leaning on the dock rail. She was about to politely excuse herself, when he turned around to face her.

His eyes were green with a hint of blue and they met her with such a power that Lizzy parted her lips in surprise. They seemed to stare right into her, as if they were exploring her deepest thoughts and feelings. She blushed and looked down, ashamed for her sudden thoughts of affection towards the man. He turned his head to stare back out towards the ocean. She silently cleared her throat to try to rid herself of her embarrassment that perhaps she had been standing here much too long for proper decency.

"Excuse me." She said, try to falsely convey that she was calm and nonchalant. He glanced at her, inclining his head as if to pardon himself as well. Lizzy continued a little farther down the dock, trying to clear her head of her embarrassment. She hadn't gotten very far at all when she heard a ripping noise. Startled, she looked down at her hem from where the sound was coming from. The bottom part of her skirt had caught in a loose nail on the dock. She bent down to try to pry it loose without ripping anymore of her skirt when she heard a loud voice from behind her.

* * *

Darcy watched her leave. His breeding told him that he should have greeted her properly, but his insides told him that it didn't matter, he was sick of being a gentlemen. He was about to turn back for the Titanic when a booming voice met his ears.

"Darcy? I thought that was you. I've been looking all over for you when Lady Catherine de Bourgh told me you had disappeared suddenly." His longtime friend, Bingley greeted as he grew closer. "Have you seen so many fine women in one place? They are all magnificent. How about the one you were just talking to?" Bingley pried. He was the type of person to be loud and personal, and sometimes it would drive Darcy mad.

"She was barely tolerable, at the most. Now shall we board the titanic? The growing rush of people is agitating." Darcy lied. The truth was, he found it hard to stop staring at the woman. She was quite beautiful, but not in the obvious way that most men go for. He had been mesmerized by her shining blue eyes and the way her mouth parted when he stared at her.

Darcy and Bingley continued walking when he noticed the women standing back up from the dock. Guilt filled him as he realized that she was close enough to have heard their conversation. Darcy glanced at her to confirm, and she met him with hurt and angry eyes. He turned foreword again and tried to become involved in what Bingley was saying, but it was no use. That women had made him lose his focus. He couldn't help but hope that he would get a change to explain himself, and that she could forgive him for lying and saying such a hurtful thing.

* * *

Well, you made it through the story. I'm sure you have lots of things to say about it (good and bad, hopefully), so before you forget or are distracted, push the button just below and tell me what you thought! I can only get better through feedback.

So...I'll try not to make a habit of doing teasers at the end of my stories, but since this is only the first chapter, I'd love for you guys to want to come back and read some more of it. So...next chapter will include another encounter between Lizzy and Darcy, and if you think really hard, I bet you can guess what this encounter will be like, and a love interest will spark between two others...hmm. ;) Plus you'll find out a little more about the characters and their circumstances.


	2. Edge of Depression

Thank you guys so much for all of the hits and reviews! I was not expecting so many readers! When i first logged on to check on my story, i was blown away! I was so happy that i decided to spend my entire day writing this update. So this update is dedicated to all who read my first chappy and especially to those who reviewed. Last time i checked i was up to about 209 hits and 9 reviews!!

So, here's the scoop: I am in _desperate_ need of a beta reader. I have been looking and looking for one, and I've send PM's to several, but none have gotten back to me. If your interested, let me know asap and I'll have you beta these 2 chapters and my future ones as well. I try to do my best with editing, but since i wrote the story, my eyes sometimes ignore the spelling mistakes because i know what they are supposed to say.

To some of my reviewers as of when i posted this chapter:

Agathe- I have no idea why blue/green eyes are the most beautiful. I only chose them because in the picture of Matthew Macfadyen that i was looking at he had them. I personally have brown eyes, and i love them. I get a lot of complements from others, too. Maybe I'll make Lizzy's eyes brown. Thanks for the idea!

Gally619- Which characters are your favorites? and I'll see what I can do. :)

Artemic97- Great minds think alike, right? lol. Ya, the idea just came to me while I was (half) joking that I would write a fanfiction with my friend who is also just starting her first fanfic.

Thank you everybody else you reviewed, they really made my day!!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice or The Titanic and characters, trust me, you'd know if i did because these movies would not have been nearly as good.

So lets continue on with the story, shall we?

* * *

Darcy stared about his suite. It was certainly large and accommodating. He had placed a few of his favorite pictures on the wall and filled a bookcase with a few of his books, trying to add a touch of life into the room, but had failed. They did nothing to mask this beige flowered room, they only looked like they were trying to, which defeated their purpose. Darcy gave up, there was no point, and he was only going to be here for a little while. Besides, he thought, if I did arrange it to my liking, Aunt Catherine and Anne de Bourgh would just change it back. They always thought they had the liberty to change him and his decisions.

He sank into an argyle red chair with one of his favorite books to relax before he had to be going to the dreaded reception room for a dreaded hour of cocktails with pompous men and stuck up ladies. However, before he had time to even crack open the cover, a knock sounded at his door. His butler scurried to answer it, arm behind his back, and greeted the person with a low "Good day Sir, the gentleman, Mr. Darcy, is in his parlor room." And a "Yes, thank you," followed from the visitor. A moment later, Darcy was greeted by his spirited friend Mr. Bingley.

"Good evening, Darcy. How are you fairing since you haphazardly left me earlier?" Bingley asked incriminatingly. It was true; he just couldn't get his mind of that lady and rather rudely left Bingley in the hall. His thought had been so scattered that he just wanted some peace and quiet, so he hurriedly excused himself from his presence.

"Forgive me, I wasn't feeling well." He lied. However, Bingley didn't seem to care and just continued on.

"It's no matter; something splendid happened after you left, I should be thanking you." Darcy raised his eyebrows at this. "I was walking around the top deck when I passed a family of girls who were all of a reasonable age. They were disputing amongst themselves over something I'm sure was of no real importance. It was quite annoying really, and I was considering picking up my pace as to pass them, when my eyes fell upon an angel. Darcy, she is the most beautiful woman I have ever beheld! I introduced myself, and she told me her name was Jane Bennet. Isn't that the most graceful name? Jane Bennet. I shall greatly like to meet her again. In fact, I think I might send an invitation to her family asking them to join us for dinner tonight. What do you say to that?" Bingley inquired.

Darcy should have seen this coming; they have been friends for years. Wherever Bingley goes, he always seems to manage to find a woman who is "the most beautiful he's ever seen" and follows her around. It's not that he likes it or has sought out to do so, but it is just his nature to think so well of everybody. He only felt sorry for the girl he would unintentionally hurt by forgetting about her when they landed in New York. However he has good intentions, even if they turn out to be misguided.

"Excellent idea, invite her to dinner, I'm sure it would be an honor for her family. I look forward to meeting Miss Jane Bennet if she is as wonderful as you describe her to be." Bingley smiled and excused himself to dispatch an invitation.

Darcy went back to his reading and attempted to concentrate, but his mind wandered. He started to envy his friend Bingley for his freedom of picking his own path and wife. He was denied that privilege by his Aunt Catherine, who ever since his birth, had his life planned for him, down to the person he would marry and the house he would live in. He had absolutely no control over his life. She was forcing him to marry her daughter, Anne, to keep the family name untainted by somebody not worthy. They were to go to America to start a new life and family together, and to form more connections by hosting an extravagant wedding, one that would be the talk of all the first class society. It would be hell for him, but Aunt Catherine and Anne wouldn't care a bit, as long as they were waited upon and their needs were fulfilled.

His mind fell back on his book, and he became engrossed in it. However he was pulled right back out by the connecting door between the two rooms swinging open. Anne de Bourgh came storming in 

and marched right over to where Darcy was sitting. He could feel her anger radiating off of her and he knew that whatever she had to say wouldn't be cordial. Anne fixed him with a cold glare and started in on him.

"Why are you reading?! You are such a _dunce_, is that all you ever do? And just look at you, your still in your traveling clothes! You look a _horrible_mess, I'm ashamed of you. Get up and get changed into your formal wear you unsightly cheil." Anne furiously scolded with a cruel tone. She looked about the room and her face turned even redder with anger. She stomped to the walls and started throwing down the paintings Darcy had set up only an hour before. "These are _hideous_ scribbles! I don't know why you insist on putting these monstrosities on the wall. From now on you only put up the pictures I bought and these ones are to be disposed of immediately. You are my fiancé and I will not have you making a _fool_ of us! Is that clear?"

"Yes, of course." Darcy lamented. He had tried arguing back at her against her abuse at the beginning of their relationship, but she would just become even viler and slap him. He had learned that it is far easier to just agree, and then she won't continue on.

Somewhat satisfied with his answer, Anne left, slamming the connecting door behind her. He then begrudgingly got up and went to change before she came back and harassed him more.

* * *

"An invitation to dine! Oh, how wonderful. Mr. Bennet, isn't this wonderful?" Mrs. Bennet cried after opening a rather hastily delivered message.

"Yes, dear, it is the most wonderful." Mr. Bennet agreed to quiet her. He was busy writing a letter to Mr. and Mrs. Gardner informing them of their safe trip to the Titanic and that they were to arrive on time, so that it might be dispatched as soon as they reach New York .

She hardly noticed her husband's response because she raced off to tell the girls of the splendid news. She found Lizzy and Jane settled in on the divan, talking and giggling about a Mr. Bingley that Jane had met earlier that day.

Mrs. Bennet wasted no time telling them of their dinner invitation. The girls shrieked with joy, it was just too much to be true! Having dinner with the handsome and rich Mr. Bingley was unfathomable. They rushed to get ready for the evening, putting on their best dresses. Lizzy helped Jane put her hair up, but there was little else to do, for she was stunning all on her own. Jane had on a beautiful white dress that hugged her in a most respectful and elegant way. It touched the floor and flowed daintily around her ankles, giving the impression that she was floating.

"You look stunning Jane! I'm sure every man in that room will fall in love with you, and every woman will be envious of your beauty." Lizzy idolized.

"That's not so!" Jane disagreed.

"Oh, yes it is so. All men are pigs and they only want beauty, which you have the most of."

"How could you say such a thing Lizzy? I am no more beautiful than you. And not all men are pigs. Sooner or later one will catch your eye and I'm sure you'll think differently." Jane chided.

"I doubt it, for I am destined to be an old maid. You know quite well that only true love will persuade me to marry." Lizzy disagreed.

"I hope that I marry for love. I can't imagine spending the rest of my life with someone I do not like. It would be horrible." Jane declared.

"Don't you worry. Besides, this Mr. Bingley seems to be quite the gentleman."Lizzy said suggestively. They burst laughed and continued to get ready for dinner, chatting about whom they might see and what they might converse about.

* * *

The English style dining room was enormous and surrounded by stunning windows. The entire party was already seated in a side room for more privacy and space. Mr. Thomas Andrews, the ship designer, and Mr. Bruce Ismay, a chairman, also joined the already large group for dinner.

When Darcy saw that woman from the dock next to a girl in white walking up, his heart nearly stopped, he was extremely please he would see her again. . The only thing that kept him from smiling was his behavior earlier that day. He had lied and called her unattractive, which was the very opposite of what he felt. Unfortunately, however, he was placed halfway down the table from her and was not able to discuss it.

Meanwhile, Bingley and Jane were staring at each other, then blushing and looking away, just to look up again. Lizzy found it hard to hold her in her laughter. Everybody else was engaged in some sort of conversation and merriment.

The only one who was not having a good time was Darcy. He was placed next to Anne, who kept going on and on to Mr. Andrews about their impending marriage. "Mr. Darcy and I are so excited to get married." "We are looking forward to the joys of parenthood." "Mr. Darcy and I get along so well, just two peas in a pod!" They were all lies, every single one of them. He was disgusted by his fiancé and couldn't stand it any longer. He wanted the freedom to make his own decisions, and to choose his own wife, or put up any art he pleases. He was tired of being controlled by his Aunt and having to deal with his fiancé. He hated his life and he wanted out, he wanted out right now.

Darcy rose from his oak chair so suddenly that it fell backwards. It made such a loud noise that the whole table stopped and looked at him. He barely mumbled "excuse me" and left in a great hurry. He went down the row of tables and out the main door. He traveled up the steps of the Grand Staircase and down another hallway to hail an elevator. As he was boarding it, he thought, out of the corner of his eye, that he saw the woman from the dock. Figuring he was just confused by anger, he pushed it out of his mind until he reached his suite and closed the door behind him. Darcy steamed over to his closet and started tearing everything down. He threw his clothes and shoes everywhere until he finally found what he was looking for. Fastening his fingers along the handle, he timidly pulled out a pocket pistol.

It was black, and small, something Darcy only had for emergencies. However, this time the pistol wasn't going to be used for a crisis. Taking a couple of deep breaths, he slowly raised it to his neck, preparing to pull the trigger. He was silently counting down the last moments of his life, when he heard footsteps coming. Instead of putting the gun down and hiding it, pretending like nothing was happening, like he would have before, Darcy just shouted for the man to show himself.

The person who rounded the corner was not a man, or whom he had expected.

It was the girl from the dock. She had followed him up here, the only one who was concerned out of the entire party.

"Please, Sir, put down the gun." She calmly begged.

"Why? Who are you?" He said in an alarmed tone. Even at a time like this, where he was about to commit suicide, she looked beautiful, and he couldn't help but feel mesmerized. She paused to look him directly in his eyes, searching for a way to help him.

"My name is Elizabeth Bennet. Some call me Lizzy." She took a deep breath. "Please, put the gun down, this is not the only way out; you don't want to do this. Trust me." She cautioned.

"How can I trust you when we've just met?" He asked.

"Because I'm not like the other women you know. I'm different. I don't care about the stupid things that most women do. I'm a free person, I do what I like. I can help you!"

"Nobody can help me. I'm stuck in this life. My Aunt controls everything I do, that will never change." He said in an imminently quieter voice. His gun now rested by his side in his limp arm.

"It can change, and it will change. Just set the gun on the table there." He did as she asked, but instead of setting the pistol in the middle of the table, he inadvertently put in on the edge, where it teetered back and forth over the side.

Lizzy could picture see it happening, the gun falling and going off, puncturing Darcy in the leg. Just as the gun started to fall off the table, Lizzy surged forward and seized Darcy left arm. With all her strength, she pulled him back only a millisecond before the gun went off. The bullet shot past them and into a nearby lamp which shattered on contact.

They both regained their balance and beheld what could have been a disastrous incident. Taking quivering breaths, Lizzy and Darcy looked at each other. Her eyes were dark brown and he noticed her pupils dilated from being frightened. Darcy extended his hand.

"Thank you for everything." He said softly, and with sincerity.

"You're welcome." She said back.

"I don't believe I've introduced myself properly, have I?" he asked. "My name is Fitzwilliam Darcy."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Darcy." Lizzy responded.

The gun was still lying on the ground, so she bent down to pick it up. She turned it about in her hands, examining it. She had always hated guns for all the damage that they could potentially do, and this one was no exception. Lizzy wanted to throw it out the window, but it belonged to Darcy. She was about to hand it back, when the door burst open, and a policeman and several others came charging in. The policeman saw Lizzy, who was still holding the gun, and Darcy, who still looked shocked from the previous events. Lizzy inwardly cursed as she realized what this situation might seem like. The policeman took no time at all making the same connections that she had, and went to arrest her straight away.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! And remember, the more hits and reviews (especially reviews) the happier I'll be and the faster I'll update!

See that button down there? It brings happy happiness to me, and so i beg you to hit it and submit a review!


	3. Reluctant Invitation

Hey guys! I know its been about 2 weeks or so since I last updated, but I've been busy with vacations and stuff. Plus, I was having a bit of difficulty actually writing the story. I didn't start picking up pace until the end. However, all the same, I hope you like it!

Also, I want to thank everybody who has reviewed. I'm sure you know, if you've written a story, that it really makes the writer happy when they get a review. It especially helps me because I make sure to take in every review and make any changes that I can.

Help: I still am in desperate need of a beta. This chapter I'm sure if going to have a myriad of mistakes, but its unbelievably hard to edit my own story. Again, if you are interested in beta-ing let me know either by PM or by a review and I'll contact you right away. Thanks!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pride and Prejudice or The Titanic and characters, trust me, you'd know if i did because these movies would not have been nearly as good.

Sorry guys, there was something wrong with fanfiction. Here is the real chapter!

* * *

_The policeman took no time at all making the same connections that Lizzy had, and made to arrest her straight away. _

Handcuffs found their way around Lizzy's hand as another arm seized her roughly and jerked her to comply. While the policeman was working to bind her, the commotion attracted a large group of passerbyers. However they weren't able to stay in one piece for long as a shrill, high pitched voice cut through the crowd screaming "Move! Out of my way! Don't you have any respect or sense of decency? Shoo!" Aunt Catherine yelled. The crowd parted and she stomped through with Anne at her heals.

To say that Aunt Catherine was mad would be an understatement. Her fury overtook her as she demanded that Darcy be parted with Elizabeth, whom she deemed a scoundrel. A pair of firm, but gentle hands grabbed Darcy to be led off to the next room.

"No! Wait, you don't understand. This isn't what it looks like." He protested as the arms on his shoulders became more adamant to lead him away. "She was aiding me! I was …" he paused, trying to think of a convincing cover. "…cleaning my gun. I was careless and it accidentally went off. She had come to see if I was alright after I left dinner, and helped me out of the way of the shot. She saved my life. I was still in shock and so she picked up the gun for me. Nothing more, I swear." He relayed as persuasively as he could manage in such a situation.

The police officer slackened his grip on Lizzy. "Is that the truth of things?" he asked.

Lizzy took only a split-second to respond. She knew exactly what Darcy was doing, and the pleading eyes he was giving her were unnecessary. "Yes, the complete truth." She responded in as strong a voice as she could muster.

Before Aunt Catherine could argue the validity of their story, the policeman undid Lizzy's handcuffs and clapped her on the back. "You see here ma'am? It was all a big misunderstanding." He directed towards Aunt Catherine and Anne. "This one here's a hero, saving his life like that."

"Yes, I see. How very _noble_ of her." Aunt Catherine spat. Lizzy released the breath that she had been holding. She may not be in their favor, but she was not going to be detained.

An awkward moment passed and Anne made to lead away Darcy to a separate room. However, she paused when the policeman cleared his throat. "Perhaps a benefaction for the young lady?" he suggested.

"Of course." She said, tight lipped. It was obvious a reward was the last thing from her mind, and that she would much rather send her away, but she offered something anyways, as to keep up appearances. "There is a lovely ball to happen tomorrow night for First-Class passengers only; perchance your family might want to accompany us? It promises to be quite a good time."

Lizzy hesitated to accept, but she knew her mother would be so disappointed if she didn't, and she thought of Jane and of how much she had taken to Mr. Bingley. "Yes, it would be an honor, thank you."

Darcy turned to look at Lizzy, giving her a meaningful look with his blue eyes before he was forcefully escorted out of the room. It was a look that made her head fuzzy, and as much as she wanted to pretend it didn't, confused her. That same day, Lizzy had overheard him saying that she was only "barely tolerable," an insult that had been crushing. She had put it out of her head because of how much she had began to take to him, but now it was almost all she could think of. However, he had given her _that_ look. What did it mean?

Lizzy arrived at her smaller, middle-class suite and was met with interrogating voices and questions. She brushed them off with "It was nothing" and "Don't worry about it" and made her way to her bedroom. She had become suddenly extremely tired and all she wanted was sleep.

* * *

Darcy awoke with a small, but painful bruise on his left cheek. Last night, after being led away by Anne, she had a terrible tantrum. She yelled at him for what seemed like hours, and when he had tried to defend himself, she slapped him, hard. Anne warned him that he was not to make a fool of them again; otherwise she threatened that it would be his last.

He was still exhausted and didn't want to get up. His fight with Anne had drained all of his energy. However it wasn't like he wasn't used to it, she has a tantrum often.

Getting up and dressed, Darcy made his way to her suite, where she said to meet last night. When he opened the door, the angry piercing eyes of Anne met him. With only that look, Darcy knew the day would be long and that she was still very much angry with him.

"Fitzwilliam, sit down here, now." She roughly commanded as he walked in. "We need to plan our wedding. I have our organizers here." She introduced as she gestured to the two females in front of him.

Darcy wanted to groan. He hated these sessions, two hours of sitting and nodding his head. Besides, Anne didn't even want his input, but she still made him suffer through it. He took a seat next to her, exactly where she wanted him. Detail after detail, mindlessly agreeing with whatever she said, Darcy's thoughts started to wander.

He had hoped to see Lizzy tonight. She said that she would be there, and he couldn't help but be a little excited. For some reason, she captivated him. Darcy knew he shouldn't be thinking about her, he was engaged. However, it wasn't a promise of love; it was a promise of imprisonment, it meant nothing to him.

The time passed slowly, he nodded his head and occasionally went to fetch a beverage for Anne. Hours later he was finally dismissed. With his few minutes of free time, he walked back and forth around the main deck and observed as everybody was cleaning and preparing for the first- class ball. Darcy was about to turn in to keep his meeting with Anne, when saw Lizzy and Jane leaning on the rail. They looked like they were talking about something quite funny. He wasn't keen on interrupting them, but he wanted to speak with Elizabeth. Stepping slowly up to them, Darcy inclined his head in greeting. They turned to him.

"Miss Bennet, would you be so kind as to accompany me on a walk about the deck?" he asked. Lizzy looked over to her sister and passed what he was sure to be a suggestive glance, and then back at Darcy.

"I'd love to, thank you." She replied and turned to Jane. "Tell mama that I will only be a little while."

They started walking and at first it was silent and awkward. But soon, the conversation started picking up, and they discussed more about themselves.

"I'm actually a writer. I've been living in London for the past few months trying to further my career. I write a variety of literature, from novels, to short stories or poems. Writing allows me such freedoms." Lizzy explained. Darcy inwardly cringed, now he knew why his Aunt Catherine and Anne had detested her so much to begin with, she was a writer. He didn't mind at all, in fact he was quite fascinated by it, and they talked more about her pieces, and what she planned for future writing. The conversation then turned to Darcy, who began to talk about Anne.

"My Aunt Catherine made me get engaged to her. It was completely out of my controls. Now we are to go to America to wed, and start a family." Darcy lowered his voice and glanced out towards the ocean. "I will just blend into the background, doing whatever Anne says. That is how it is to be, Anne doesn't need to vocalize it, even though she does, to make it clear." Darcy confided.

"Could I be so bold as to ask why you became engaged to her?" Lizzy timidly wondered. He had always said it was because of Aunt Catherine, but what could she have done to force him into an unwanted engagement?

"I am to own my father's Estate, Pemberly, and half of Derbyshire. However, in my father's will after he died, he relinquished the power to give me the estate to Aunt Catherine. I cannot own it unless she says I can. I dearly love Pemberly, it was my childhood home, and decided that a horrible marriage would be bearable if I had that estate. However, as soon as I accepted the engagement, Aunt Catherine decided that she wouldn't give it to me until me and Anne were married, to make sure that I would follow through with it. But now she has decided that we are to go to America, and so whether or not I have Pemberly is irrelevant now, I wouldn't be able to live there." He downheartedly related.

Lizzy was stunned. She couldn't believe how cruel his Aunt Catherine was. It seemed unreal that she would promise him the estate, and then move him to America. She sympathized with his position and decided she wanted to try and help. Before she could vocalize this, she saw Darcy look up and frown. Lizzy followed his gaze to a small group of ladies coming towards them. She instantly recognized Aunt Catherine and Anne. They each looked like they wanted to tear Darcy and Lizzy apart, but they were in polite company, so they would refrain from yelling.

"Hello Miss. Bennet." They greeted through closed teeth and Anne turned to Darcy. "You were supposed to meet me it my suite a half hour ago. I was expecting you to be available for last minute adjustments to your suit for the ball tonight." She said, seemingly polite, but Darcy knew she was struggling to keep her temper.

"Yes, your right. I forgot when I saw Elizabeth on the deck. I decided to take a walk…" he tried to explain but was cut off by Lizzy.

"Darcy, surely you know you need not lie for me. I'm so sorry Anne, but I saw him and insisted that we take a walk. I greatly wanted to know what your wedding plans are that he has been talking about so much." She lied. Darcy didn't have to say how he got that faint bruise on his cheek after last night, she had figured out what had happened and didn't want him to get into more trouble. "He was far too kind of object too much."

"I see. In any case, he should have remembered what was required of him. Now we must get along quickly, to prepare for the ball." She scowled as she remembered the Bennets would be joining them.

Darcy turned to her and silently thanked her. She had no idea how grateful he was for it. And then he said from the bottom of his heart, "I look forward to seeing you at the ball tonight, Elizabeth."

They started to walk to their suite. As Lizzy watched them go, Darcy turned around one last time to glance back at her. She didn't notice that one person from their group lagged behind to talk to her.

"Miss? Miss!" Lizzy looked around, startled. She saw a friendly looking brunette and recognized her as one of the people in the group that Aunt Catherine and Anne were in. "My name is Molly Brown. I couldn't help but overhear that you were invited to the ball tonight. I just wanted to see if you needed any help." She offered kindly. Lizzy, caught slightly unawares, nodded. "Now, let's see. What are you planning on wearing?"

Lizzy hadn't even thought about it. Should she wear her green dress or a blue one? No, those wouldn't work, they were her everyday dresses, but, other than the one she was wearing, was all she owned. She looked down to her dress, it was a pale color and pretty, the best one she owned. Lizzy really couldn't afford a big elegant dress as she stopped using her father's money to buy her own clothes.

"Well, what I'm wearing; I suppose it will have to make do." Lizzy replied regretfully.

"Oh, no. That won't work at all, Dearie." She remonstrated. Lizzy agreed that it wouldn't do. Even her best was still a working dress. She knew she would make a fool of herself if she wore it, but it was all she had.

"I don't have anything else to wear, only two other working dresses which are no more appropriate." Lizzy explained.

"Don't you worry a bit. I'm to meet my daughter in America and brought a few of her older things over with me. I might have a couple dresses that might work; you look about the same size as she used to be." Mrs. Brown said and with that took her arm to lead her to her suite.

* * *

Lizzy was amazed by the selection that Mrs. Brown had. There were at least ten dresses and all of them were stunning. They were having fun picking out the gown she was going to wear. The first one she was shown was completely over the top. It was a bright red with a silk bodice that had tiny, delicate stitching and the bottom had huge ruffles that stuck out to make a seven foot in diameter skirt around Lizzy. The second dress was gorgeous, but a little to risqué for Lizzy. It was blue with a plunging neckline that was meant to fit snuggly. It was extremely flattering and Mrs. Brown insisted that it was the newest fashion, but Lizzy was not yet accustomed to it and declined. The third one she tried on was stunning. It was a simple, yet elegant dress, and perfectly suited towards her. Although Lizzy didn't normally wear pink, this one looked perfect on her. The dress itself was lightly colored and had gorgeous golden lace that stretched from her shoulder down to her waist. It hugged her in the most respectable and feminine way that Lizzy fell I love with it. Mrs. Brown also agreed that it was perfect for the evening, and that she would be the most stunning girl in the room. Lizzy gratefully accepted the dress.

She thanked Mrs. Brown for her hospitality and went to her own room to get ready. Jane arranged her curled hair into a stylish up do, and then fastened small round clips to the back. She then helped Jane with her hair to make it slightly more elegant than it already was. Lizzy then attached a small flower clip to the side of Jane's hair and helped her slip into a stunning white dress. It had ruffles at the bottom, but they did not stick out very far, and had a low neckline. Jane was far too modest to go with the new "plunging" neckline and the neckline it had suited her very well.

Before it was time to leave, they both sprayed a small amount of a French perfume that Jane had bought, and put on their low heels. The two of them headed out first because Lydia wanted to wear the dress that Kitty was wearing and refused to go out, and Mary refused to leave the piano. Mr. Bennet told them to get a head start and that they would follow later after they sorted some things out. Jane and Lizzy made their way to the grand staircase, where, as Lizzy wasn't surprised, Bingley was waiting. Jane slowly started to make her down the dark maple steps that were waxed to shine, gliding elegantly, and took his arm at the bottom. Lizzy watched her go and started to make her own way down. Next to the carved column a brown-haired man turned around and she was surprised to realize it was Darcy. He had been waiting there for her! Lizzy's breathing quickened as she took his arm to be led into the ballroom. He looked incredibly handsome in his black suit with silk lapels. His hair looked brushed and silky. Darcy's attention, however, was completely on Elizabeth. Her dress was so beautiful and fit her perfectly. It wasn't what he was expecting at all, it was so much better. Her hair was pinned up into curls that framed her face in a way that Darcy couldn't help but love. They smiled at each other, oblivious that the other had started to develop real feelings for one another.

"Good evening, Miss Elizabeth, you are looking quite ravishing." He greeted. She laughed at his formality.

"And good evening to you too, _Mr._ Darcy." Lizzy responded, equally as decorous as he.

They continued on until they reached a beautiful glass work door that had flowers and little hummingbirds etched into it. Two waiting servants opened the entrance for them and Lizzy and Darcy were met with the sound of music and talking. Eager to join in the dancing, they continued pass the threshold and into the Ball.

* * *

A/N: Obviously the next chapter is the ball. Perhaps Lizzy will find a little something out about Darcy?

Even if you didn't like this story/chapter, please review to tell me what I should change. If you did like it, please tell me what you like about it so i can be sure to continue doing it. Any and all reviews (besides spam and hater ones) are loved and accepted! Please review!


End file.
